


Angel with Freckles

by MarquisDeFancypants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex neglects friends and does homework instead, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, All the bad stuff happens to Lafayette, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff, French, Hamilton forgets its his own birthday, Hamilton is 5'7, Hamilton is crushing so hard, Hamilton is not stupid, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Jefferson wants Laurens, John Needs A Hug, Just you wait for halloween. all pun intended, Lafayette is 5'11, Laurens is 5'4, Laurens is a cinnamon roll, Laurens is a good boyfriend, Laurens literally drives into a ditch to avoid hitting a turtle, Mulligan is 6'3, Mulligan wants to be a model, Probably lots of bad puns, Protect the smol boys, Roommates, Texting, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Washington is the most patient teacher, What Have I Done, Woah Hamilton has patience, christmas is awkward, everyone finds out about johnxAlex because Laf and Herc are idiots, everyone gets drunk at some point, madison and Laurens are smol, out of character thomas jefferson?, really bad puns by the way, struggling with school, they get turtles, uh...they make baguettes, well sometimes Laf speaks in French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeFancypants/pseuds/MarquisDeFancypants
Summary: Laurens sees Hamilton again for the first time in five months.Lafayette randomly has like eight baguettes in his man purse.Jefferson spells his first name wrong.





	1. Chapter One: Welp. Baguettes.

He didn't know whether to call the day cold or hot. It halfway through December, and so, well, there was a punishing bite to the air outside. But inside the college, the air was stuffy and hot, and had that stale smell. Laurens sighed softly. This was gonna be a long day.   
          "Well, if it isn't John Laurens." drawled a _reallllly_ annoying voice somewhere to his left. He turned towards the voice, and there leaning against the wall was Thomas Jefferson, smirking for some stupid reason. Laurens wrinkled his nose, "Fuck off, Jefferson." he growled. "I don't have time for you right now."  
          Jefferson rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not in your way. You can leave whenever you want to." he raised his chin slightly, and Laurens realized for the first time that Madison was actually standing right at Jefferson's shoulder. He clenched his jaw and spun on his heel, turning and walking across the foyer. He just wanted to get to class.  
          _I wonder where Hamilton, Lafayette, and Mulligan are._ Laurens thought. He hadn't seen any of them in a while. Lafayette and Mulligan had been on a trip for the school football team, away in Boston for nearly a week. They were supposed to get back on Monday, which was today. And Hamilton. He'd been away for nearly five months writing an article for some paper he'd been nominated for. Laurens didn't really know what it was about.  
          "Yo, Laurens!" The voice made him jump, and he turned to see Alexander fucking Hamilton walking towards him, sporting a grin as if he'd seen his best friend just yesterday. Not a full five months.  
          Laurens loped towards him happily, grinning. He drew in a breath to say something, then realized Hamilton had grown while he'd been gone. Maybe just a couple of inches, but Laurens was no longer taller. "Woah, you grew." he wrinkled his nose good-heartedly. "Stop being...taller."  
          Hamilton laughed, "I guess I did. But don't worry about it. There _are_ key advantages to being shorter." he ruffled Laurens' hair good-naturedly.  
          Laurens crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, looking up at Hamilton with curious green eyes. "Like what?"  
          "Uh..." Hamilton had to think for a moment. "Sometimes I walk and hit my head on branches from trees?" he shrugged, trying to reassure his friend.  
          Laurens snorted, "I find that hard to believe." he replied, shifting slightly. "I don't think you're _that_ tall." he complained.  
          Hamilton shrugged, "There _are_ some shorter trees." he argued playfully. "But still. You're...less likely to get smacked in the face by a tall person." he replied, to stubborn to give in and admit Laurens was right.  
          Laurens laughed, "I think the reason you're more likely to get smacked in the face is because you always speak your mind, and not everyone approves of that. I, for one, wouldn't be surprised if you got into a fist-fight with Jefferson." he took Hamilton by the arm. "Come on. Let's find Lafayette and Mulligan, then go to class."  
          "I can't help it if I speak out of turn!" Hamilton protested, and let himself be towed along by Laurens.

 

(Meanwhile, in the library)

Lafayette was sitting at a table, several books spread out in front of him. He'd missed nearly a week of classes from being away for a football game over the last weak. Mulligan had missed just as much time as him, but didn't seem as worried about having missed school. He had a book stretched out on the table in front of him, but had his feet propped up on the table and ear buds in his ears.  
          Lafayette snorted at Mulligan, "You should be studying, mon ami."  
          Mulligan pulled out one earbud to reply to the Frenchman. "Psh, I am studying!" he exclaimed. "I'm studying the art of this dope music." he grinned sheepishly before sticking the earbud back into his ear and continuing to nod his head to the beat of the music.  
          Lafayette smiled pleasantly and raised an eyebrow, "You say that, mon ami." he flipped a page of his textbook. "But we'll see how much you enjoy when you...how you say...fail this class." then he went back to studying. Then, annoyed that Mulligan didn't acknowledge him, he reached over and unplugged Mulligan's earbuds from his phone.  
          "Hey!" Mulligan turned to Lafayette, looking disgruntled. "What was that for?"  
          "To remind you to look at the deadline of this essay, mon ami." Lafayette tapped the page, and the deadline for the essay was their History class later that day.  
          Mulligan held up another sheet, "Done." he smirked. "Just because I'm not attentive doesn't mean I don't get my work done." he said, reaching for the ear buds Lafayette had taken from him.  
          Lafayette gave Mulligan's earbuds back without a fight, then took the essay from him and read it over, top to bottom twice. "Wow. Okay. I stand corrected." he breathed. He pointed at one spot on the essay, "You spelled 'French' wrong, mon ami. That's just insulting. Seriously? F-R-E-N-S-H?" he shook his head.  
          Mulligan ignored the comment about spelling, "Psh. You should listen to me more often, you  chicken nugget." he paused and thought it over. "Wait, no. You'd be a French fry."  
          Lafayette snorted involuntarily, and scribbled some notes down on a sheet of paper. "I think I'd be Laffy taffy. Not a French fry. Perhaps a baguette." He ducked as Mulligan threw a small paper-back book at him. "Hey! Respect the school's property!"  
          "I am." Mulligan replied. "And you'd be a baguette-textured, French fly-flavoured Laffy taffy. And I'd totally eat you up."  
          "You're so gay." Lafayette murmured affectionately under his breath, turning back to his homework.  
          Mulligan raised his chin proudly, "I prefer the word 'unique'," Mulligan grinned before returning to the attention of his music.  
          Lafayette saw movement at the library doors and looked up, seeing Hamilton and Laurens. "Ah, Hamilton et Laurens. Mulligan!" he tapped the other boy on the shoulder none too gently. "Time to go."  
          Mulligan looked up in surprise, glanced at the clock, Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton, exclusively in that order, then nodded without a word and started getting all his stuff. He turned off his phone and shoved it into a pouch in his bag.  
          Lafayette gathered all his books and parchments into a haphazardly pile, then stood up and walked towards Hamilton and Laurens, privately revelling in the fact that he was taller than both of them. "You all ready for class, mes amis?" he asked.  
          Laurens nodded eagerly, and Hamilton leaned down to whisper something into John's ear that made the shorter boy spin around, his face bright red, swat Hamilton roughly on the arm and exclaim, "Not now!"  
          Mulligan jumped to his feet, "Let's go, you ruffians!" he shouted, then ran towards the door and started running up the hallway towards the classroom.  
          Lafayette and the other two followed after Mulligan. Hamilton and Laurens were deep in conversation, while Lafayette was just amusedly thinking about Mulligan. Once they reached the classroom, Mulligan was already leaning against the wall outside it. "Y'all are slow." he teased, then turned and went into the classroom.  
          Laurens shrugged at Mulligan, "There's no large need to go so fast, Mulligan." he reminded him. Hamilton nodded, "Laurens is right, Mulligan. One day you're not gonna be watching where you're going and you'll run into a tree."  
          Lafayette sat down beside Mulligan, "I brought some baguettes that we can eat later." he randomly announced.  
          Mulligan rolled his eyes at Laurens and Hamilton, then turned to Lafayette, "Good. I'm hungry."  
          Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "Are you? Well, mon ami, have a baguette." he just kind of pulled a two-foot baguette from his man-purse and went to pass it to Mulligan, but right before Mulligan could take it, he tossed it over his head to Hamilton, who grinned and caught it.  
          Mulligan raised from his seat, turning to Hamilton with his arms crossed, "Hey!"   
          Laurens laughed as Lafayette duped Mulligan out of a baguette, then shrunk back as Mulligan stood up.  
          Lafayette pulled Mulligan back down by his arm, "Here you go, mon ami," and he handed another baguette to Mulligan, then went to spread out his books and quickly finish citing his essay.  
          Hamilton and Mulligan started going munch munch on their baguettes. Laurens reached over and broke off half of Hamilton's baguette, mumbled "Thank you," then started eating it. Hamilton chuckled and kept eating the piece he was left with.  
          Lafayette reached into his bag, looking for a pencil. "Merde. I don't have any pencils. Just baguettes."  
          Mulligan snorted and raised an eyebrow, "And everyone thinks _I'm_ the unprepared one."  
          Lafayette pointed at Mulligan, "Shush." then reached over to the desk on the other side of his, where Jefferson, who had just walked in, had sat down. He took the other man's expensive purple pen without him noticing.  
          "The professor is late." Laurens pointed out. "Class started two minutes ago." he glanced around the classroom.  
          Hamilton shrugged, "He probably just had a meeting that's running overtime." he replied. As he said that, Washington entered the classroom, looking a little disheveled.  
          "There he is." Lafayette stated, then started eating a baguette. Mulligan reached over and took half of it, shoving it into his mouth. "I licked that." Lafayette stated drily, but Mulligan shrugged, "I don't care."  
          Jefferson started looking for his pen, which Lafayette had stolen. Hamilton noticed and smirked at him. Jefferson looked up and caught Hamilton's gaze, and shot a glare with all the fiery hatred of hell towards the immigrant. Hamilton held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. Laurens leaned over to Hamilton and whispered, "Jefferson's a pinhead. Just ignore him."  
          "Oh, he's a pinhead alright." Hamilton agreed. "But since have you known me to ignore pinheads. Do I ignore those two?" he said teasingly, nodding to Lafayette and Mulligan, who were arguing about something like a couple that had been married for forty years.  
          Jefferson realized that he'd spelled his own name wrong. He'd written: _Toemass._ Toemass? What the hell. He started frantically searching for his pen, which Lafayette had effectively hidden. Lafayette, meanwhile, was re-reading his own essay, which was neatly printed out onto a roll of parchment. Mulligan eyed his own essay, then Lafayette's. His friend's essay was definitely more organized.  
      

Half an hour later, Professor Washington was going through the essays, marking them, while his students worked on something else. Hamilton's was nearly forty pages over the limit. Laurens' was the perfect length, and perfectly corrected as well. Lafayette's was very good as well, just a few sentences away from the limit. Mulligan's wasn't long enough to qualify for an A. In the end Hamilton got an R with a note that said "See me please." Laurens got an A+. Lafayette got a mark of an A-. Mulligan got a B-.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random texting  
> Laurens is clueless  
> Again, Jefferson's just a dickwad. Sort of.  
> Sorry it's short.  
> Next chapter will be longer.

           Washington pulled down a map at the front of the classroom to make himself look professional, then looked over a printed list of stuff he had to teach the class. He sighed, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'Clueless young people can't spell',_ then turned back to the class, studying his students. In the back row, Hamilton and Laurens were clearly flirting. Laurens was blushing and stumbling over his words while Hamilton was grinning like an idiot. Mulligan had thrown a balled up piece of paper at Lafayette.  
           Lafayette unballed the paper and raised an eyebrow at Mulligan. The paper read; 'give me more bred' And, yes, 'bread' was indeed spelled like that. Then the Frenchman made a small show of taking another baguette out of his man-purse and breaking off a tiny piece that didn't even deserve to be called a crumb and tossed it to Mulligan, who frowned a little before popping the bread in his mouth and swallowing it whole.  
           Washington cleared his throat and all the students straightened up and turned to him, at attention. "Now, first off." The professor took a sip of his coffee. "What can anyone tell me about the American-Mexican war?" he raised an eyebrow, wondering if his class were all actually just feather-headed eye candy.  
           Laurens shifted in his seat and bit his lip, "It was between America and Mexico, sir."  
           Lafayette snickered and Hamilton gave Laurens a thumbs up. Laurens rolled his eyes dramatically at both of them.  
           Washington sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes, that is true-" he peeked at his attendance list, "Johnathan." He hesitated. "But, everyone take a guess at what year it started. The student who gets the closest will get a five-point addition to their grade."  
           "1921."  
           "1846."  
           "1892."  
           "1811."  
           And the class of useless students continued to guess random years for a while until Washington raised his hand slightly, signalling them to stop. "Lafayette was closest. He guessed 1846, and it started in 1848. Now, you don't have to listen to me ramble all day, so I found a video." he turned back to his laptop, which was hooked up to a glitch old tv that only worked in black-and-white and made everyone who spoke sound like a dying fish.  
          As the video started to play, Hamilton pulled out his phone.  
          **AlexanderDamnilton** _created a Group Chat._  
          **AlexanderDamnilton** _added_ **MarquisDeFancypants** , **TotallyHufflepuff** , _and_ **'YouHaveFreckles'** _to their Group Chat._  
Laurens snorted as he got a little notification on his phone.  
           **'YouHaveFreckles':** Seriously, Alex? During class? I thought you cared about academics  
          **AlexanderDamnilton:** You're not my mom.  
          **TotallyHufflepuff:** Your mom is dead.  
          **'YouHaveFreckles':** That was cruel, Herc. And, heyy, Alex, if I'm not your mom, what am I?  
          **TotallyHufflepuff:** Did you just lowkey say Alexander had a daddy kink  
           **'YouHaveFreckles':** Mostly everyone had a daddy kink  
          **MarquisDeFancypants:** I'm kinkshaming. But first-  
          **MarquisDeFancypants** _added_ **PurpleJacket** _and_ **JimmyJames** _to the Group Chat._  
          **AlexanderDamnilton:** NO. LAF. WHY. JEFFERSON WAS THERE THAT ONE TIME I CHOKED ON A BAGEL AND NOW HES GONNA LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE OF IT. AND YOU KNOW IM SCARED OF HIS LAUGH. HE SOUNDS LIKE A DYING ELEPHANT.  
          **MarquisDeFancypants:** Thomas. James. Welcome to hell. You are here to help me kinkshame Alex for his daddy kink.  
          **JimmyJames:** Thomas has a daddy kink, too.  
          **PurpleJacket:** BABE  
          **AlexanderDamnilton:** Ew get a room you weirdo  
          **PurpleJacket:** I could say the same to you, Ham. I can see the heart-eyes you're constantly giving cute little turtle boy  
          **'YouHaveFreckles':** I AM NOT CUTE.  
           **TotallyHufflepuff:** I'm gonna make this a meme. Tag yourself, I'm Thomas's scary elephant laugh  
          **JimmyJames:** I'm Alexander's Daddy kink.  
          **MarquisDeFancypants:** Je suis the bagel Alex choked on  
          **'YouHaveFreckles':** Can I just be dead?  
          **AlexanderDamnilton:** I'm my dead mother  
           **PurpleJacket:** That's nasty, Alex.  
          **PurpleJacket:** Can I be Washington's face at reading this over Laf's shoulder.  
          **PurpleJacket:** WashingtonsBeenScarred.jpg  
          **MarquisDeFancypants:** OMFG

 

The bell rang. Everyone started to leave. Washington's jaw tightened as Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Jefferson, and Madison walked past him. Lafayette snickered and Mulligan smacked him on the back of the head hard enough he stumbled into Jefferson, who cried out as he tripped and landed flat on top of Hamilton.  
          Laurens jumped back in surprise and watched in horror as Hamilton dropped a particularly loud f-bomb, kicked Jefferson in the balls, and stumbled away from him in disgust, caught Lafayette by the arm and dragged him away.  
          Laurens bit his lip, unsure of whether to follow Hamilton and the other two, or help Jefferson, who was painfully trying to get to his feet. He shot a sheepish glance at Washington before grabbing Jefferson by the elbow and dragging him away down the corridor, practically throwing him around the corner. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met."  
          Jefferson groaned softly, slumping against a wall. "Wow, John. Your boyfriend's pretty salty."  
          Laurens stiffened visibly, "I know. I've known him since we were kids. And he's not my boyfriend."  
          Madison hung his head as if he was embarrassed to know Jefferson, who straightened up with one stupid eyebrow raised. "Oh? Still think you're straight? Sorry, friend, you light up with a bright rainbow on my gadar. Get it? Gadar? Like radar for gays? I'm so sorry. NO IM NOT."  
          Madison shook his head, "Thomas. Let's get going." he shoved the taller boy down the hall, and Jefferson just rolled his eyes but shrugged, "Alright."  
          Madison turned to Laurens, "I am so sorry about that dickwad. He doesn't know when to stop..."  
          Laurens layed one hand on Madison's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind him, anyways. He's almost as bad as Hamilton, which means I can deal with him. Besides, I like you. Would you guys like to hang out sometime? Thomas already has my number, so if you're interested at all, just give me a call." he smiled, then turned tail and RAN.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that took about half an hour.  
> What do you think?  
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Which relationships would you like elaborated on more in the next chapter? Anything you'd like to happen specifically?


End file.
